


Withered

by crimsoxcore



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Y’all are gonna hate me for this, im sorry, one sided affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: Above and away from the city below, Kyouko aches with heartbreak; letting out thoughts and feelings she would never tell anyone about. A side of her she didn’t ever dare to let the others see.





	Withered

It was a very common scenario, one that probably happened to a lot of people. A girl falls for another girl, learns she already likes a boy, becomes heartbroken, and so on. This ‘so on’ is usually a choice of two things; move on or stay hooked.

 

Sakura Kyouko was hooked.

 

Here she was, on top of one of the Mitakihara’s tallest buildings; thinking. She had no home to return to, and the overpass had been taken by someone else, someone just as misfortune as her (but crueler, and stronger.) She sat in a lowly position, her legs against her chest and her head was hanging low. Here, no one could find her, so she could be alone.

 

Not like anyone would come, anyway. Normal people couldn’t climb that high. Only a magical girl could manage to get up there, and the other magical girls in this city... didn’t really care about her It was fine, though. She didn’t care. Kyouko purposely intended on getting away, and that was what she did.

 

Sometimes she came up here to think, or even cry. It was a side of her no one has ever seen before, and she worked to keep it that way. Showing such a weakness would be unforgivable, in her book. She maintained a tough shell, and had no plans of changing that. Tonight, though, she didn’t feel like thinking, or crying. She just stared off into the sky, the twinkling stars hard to see through the city lights. Below her, the people rushed back and forth, never seeming to rest, and it was starting to annoy her.

 

She was uncertain how long she's been in there now. Time is just an asshat, and she hated it so much.

 

Kyouko let her thoughts run wild, wanting to forget her need for affection from a certain someone, yet it always came back to her. Her soft, scruffy, sky blue hair falling around her chin, framing her face just perfectly. Her eyes were like two infinite pools of oceans far away; outside of the city where she’d never be able to leave. Not after Mami’s death and the shortage of magical girls down here, anyway.

 

Crounch.

She chomped in another stick of pocky, but was hardly even able to enjoy it.

All she could think of was Miki Sayaka, the girl she’d met earlier.

 

She dreamt of being able to brush her soft, delicate hair and caress her smooth cheeks. They'd go out to fancy restaurants, and eat delicious food together. Rent an apartment and live together. Fight witches, go to school dances... Lay on the grass at a deserted spot, where the morning glories and weeping willows grow. The place with the clearest view in the sky and watch the stars together. All would make Kyouko quiver with happiness, and she’d smile.

 

But the truth crushed it all.

You see, Sayaka already liked a boy, one who didn’t even have the time of day for her. It hurt Kyouko so badly to watch her grow more and more heartbroken over him when there’s people who care about her. In fact, it was far worse than it seemed to be. Kyousuke had to have been well aware of Sayaka and her feelings, there was no way he could be that... oblivious. Sayaka deserves way better.

People who would treat her as she deserves to be treated.

 

Sayaka was just like Kyouko and that was the most painful part. Kyouko wouldn’t wish this kind of suffering on her worst enemy.

 

It was awful.

 

They had both made the same mistake, making a wish for someone else. For Kyouko it was her family and for Sayaka it was a dumb boy who didn’t even give her the time of day. Sayaka was destroying herself right before Kyouko’s eyes over this boy, while Kyouko wanted her to get over him and accept her feelings for her.

What an absurd thought to have.

 

Even if Sayaka did get over that stupid boy, she was straight, Kyouko was sure of it. She thought at least a friendship would be possible, but it would be shattered if she told Sayaka how she really felt.

 

Her soul gem wasn’t blackening, but it wasn’t the rich ruby-red color Kyouko was used to. It was darker, but she’d be okay. She needed to stop, anyway.

Thinking wouldn’t do her any good, if anything it would be the death of her. Kyouko curled up on the rooftop, trying to fall asleep.

Of course, and she supposed this was to be expected, she couldn't. 

 

Nevertheless, it was a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I regret posting this already and I haven’t gotten a single hit yet... the fandom is going to murder me in cold blood for this...


End file.
